Deliverance
by Fairy Glow
Summary: Both grieving the loss of their old Master, Yoshi, Splinter and Kiara find themselves ion two different paths. Who knows if their paths would ever cross again. Splinter rescues and raises four baby turtles, while Kiara and Remus are learning new challenges with the war, the Packs and on coming parenthood. Still set in Maruader era. Pre-2k3ish Turtles. Rated T for just in case
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter and Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

This is the first of the many that would be under the Ninja Turtle-Harry Potter crossover banner. Some chapters will like to focus solely on either Splinter and the Turtles, or Remus and Kiara, however, there will be some new players, as well as old.

Deliverance is a follow on from Acceptance and Tolerance.

* * *

Chapter One

Splinter still grieved for the loss of his old owner. The memory of that terrible moment still fresh in his mind, as he wondered the streets and sewers of Manhattan. Feeling near lost on what he was meant to do, other than just surviving.

As he turned the corner, Splinter spied something, a young boy standing at a street crossing, holding a jar of small, baby turtles. Waiting to cross with his mother.

At that moment, a blind man made to tempt to cross, using only the aid of his guiding stick. Unbeknown of the truck that was hurdling toward him!

A youth saw this and ran as fast as he could to help ensure the old man didn't get run over, knocking the young boy. In doing so, causing the boy to drop the jar!

 _Smash!_

Glass everywhere!

The truck swerved to avoid the blind man and the youth, and the back of it flew open, expelling a single canister of a glowing green substance. It landed beside where the turtles had been dropped. It, too, smashed when it hit the ground, releasing the ooze like liquid. Mixing with the water surrounding the turtles where once swimming in, while also being swept along toward a drain from the storm waters from the previous night.

The boy wanted to help his new pets, but his mother refused!

Not wanting to see these helpless babies come to harm, Splinter, as fast as he could, dashed to where the turtles been carried off to. In his attempts, got covered in the ooze, too. However, because of the force of the current, all five were dragged into the sewers.

Thankfully, from thorough examinations and checks, Splinter and the baby Turtles escaped from massive injury.

But what was he to do?

There was just no way he could simply abandon them!

No!

He decided to do what his old Master did for him!

He adopted the four baby turtles!

* * *

It was somewhere before two in the morning when Remus felt movement on the bed, behind him. Opening his eyes and rolling over, he saw Kiara climbing back into bed.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I would be if I could sleep without having to get up for the bathroom every twenty minutes!" Kiara replied.

Remus gave as sympathetic of a look he could muster. "It'll be over soon."

"I wonder if it was possible for you to take over the rest of this pregnancy," Kiara partly joked, settling back down on the mattress and pillows.

A small laugh escaped. "I'm already sharing in some of the cravings you seem to be projecting," Remus said, moving over and she allowed him to pull her close.

"So sharing my heartburn, exhaustion and a few other things wouldn't be too much of a problem?" Kiara replied.

"I think I'll be punished enough at the end of this when you're squeezing my hand."

"And squeeze it I shall!"

Remus lay a gentle hand on her now showing belly. Kiara had been starting to feel some of her clothes were too tight from eight weeks onwards and at twenty weeks, if looking closely enough, now had a nice decent sized 'love-bump' as Healer Boot would call it.

A slight tickle sensation went across his palm, where he was resting on Kiara belly.

"I believe someone knows that you are there," she said.

It happened again. Remus loved these moments of finally being able to feel the movements, too.

"Bloody hell!" she groaned. "This is supposed to be sleeping time! Not use your mother as trampoline!"

"Well, you are awake," Remus teased.

Though it was dark, he knew that the silence response he just got had resulted in a slight glare from Kiara, as well as a telepathic _'screw you'_.

Then she groaned again, and started climbing out of the bed to get to the bathroom again. Remus did have to feel sorry for her. Even more so that the situation they are in is because of them being werewolves.

A full year and a bit ago Remus and Kiara had met in the forest close to his parents' home, which has now become their home, since the deaths of Remus's parents.

Both being in the wolf form, let's just say he couldn't resist her and she allowed him to claim her as his mate. Because of this, they became mates for life. Also learning some other truths of their pairing, amongst other things.

Remus was still trying to wrap his head around on just how quickly things escalated to the point that neither one could ever see a future without the other. First it was him sensing her emotions while in the room, mostly when she was distressed in some degree. He wasn't able to forget when he near choked Sirius just days after Kiara and Remus had become a pair. Now both can sense the other, even if they were in different areas of the house. Or at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or even different parts of the country, as being not only Alpha King and Queen of the Packs and part of the Demetrius Pack, they were part of a class group known as the Order of the Phoenix.

One thing Remus was grateful for was that neither him, nor Kiara were transforming into the beast side when the moon is full. It was not uncommon for the female to keep in the human form, so is to protect the growing baby within her womb. But it's very, very rare if a male doesn't change. The only theory we could come up with was that the Wolfsbane Potion was the reason behind it. But that is only a theory. Another is that their bond is just too strong toward the other, that there is no need for just him to change.

Though since the holidays had began, even with Kiara's pregnancy, they were still able to be of use. Spying where able, as the title of Alpha did give them more cover than they first thought. For they were still 'safe' to be among their own kind. However, they play it safe by not sticking around for the full moon.

Plus, this did introduce Kiara to the Packs of the United Kingdom … and a few of the other European ones, who were sorting to join the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his campaign.

Remus was impressed by the sheer hope the werewolves actually had for Kiara to have a safe pregnancy. Even more humbled that he, himself, was actually now more respected than what he was before. Interesting how once he was sneered at for wanting an education at the finest school on the invitation from the finest Wizard, Albus Dumbledore, was now praised for doing the most daring thing of pursuing an education and will be completing his final year when September starts.

It was almost of a mixed emotion with the Packs, so they have learned. They want the freedom to have what Remus was able to get in terms of acceptance into Hogwarts. Doesn't have to be Hogwarts, but a school of wizardry. Jobs. So on. There was hope for the ones mostly outside of the United Kingdom, especially those from Asia and various parts of Europe, but to know there was still strong prejudice around in many areas. Even with certain changes for the better, thanks to Kiara's new laws and works with the old Minister, before he was murdered, have helped this. There was no changing it now, even with Voldemort as the technical Minister of Magic.

It saddened Remus some to think that many did believe that Voldemort would give werewolves, and other creatures of half-breed birth, such promise. Because, he knew that if Voldemort were to win, it would be much worse than what has been currently projected. Much, much, worse!

His thoughts were broken when Kiara came back to bed.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"I will when I can get back to sleep," she answered.

"Do your best," said Remus, before kissing her forehead. "The Healers will be here later and I'm sure you want to be awake."

Getting back to sleep proved to be interesting, but Kiara managed. It wasn't long before Remus was no longer awake.

* * *

It wasn't long after breakfast when Healer Ponting arrived. She, and another Healer named Healer Boot, have been monitoring Kiara since she was six weeks along. Ponting explained on her way in that Boot had to go and help another witch with an emergency birth.

They've heard the heartbeat, and seen the foetus when all that could be seen at the time were stubs where the feet and hands would be going and this big blot for the head. There wasn't any gender to identify at the time. But this time, there will be.

Kiara was very keen on wanting to know what they were having. Remus personally wanted to wait until the end. It was agreed that if they were having a boy, his middle name would be my first name, as it's a tradition in the Lupin family that the first born male has the name Remus as his first or second name. Kiara wasn't going to turn on that tradition. But still, couldn't they have waited until she was pushing the baby out to find out?

"Have you got your names picked out, yet?" Healer Ponting asked, as she got Kiara to stand on the scales to get her weight.

"No, not yet," Remus answered.

They were in the living room, as this was were Kiara felt most comfortable when these examinations take place.

"Good," she said to Kiara, scribbling the number that had shown up in the record book. "You can hop off now. " Having trouble agreeing?"

"We just haven't come across a name that stuck out as of yet," said Kiara.

Ponting gave a small smile. "Well, you wouldn't be the first. Many just can't find the name until they finally meet their child. It happens. Have you tried the old write them down in a list method?"

"No," both Kiara and Remus replied.

"Perhaps giving that a go?"

"Might work," Remus agreed.

The Healer continued doing what was needed. Asking Kiara questions of what she has been eating, sleeping and so forth. Finally, came the moment they were eager to get to, Kiara lied on her back on the couch, while Ponting pointed her wand at the showing belly.

Within moments they were seeing an image of their baby being projected just about Kiara's stomach. The eyes were closed, legs curled up to the tummy, where part of the umbilical-cord was seen.

"Sucking the thumb already!" said Remus, both in awe and grinning.

"That's a good thing," Ponting points out, as the unborn had a thumb in the mouth, while the other hand was in a fist, resting near the head. "The suck reflex is getting a good work out."

"Would you like to find out what you are having?" she then asked.

Because of the image being so realistic, to help keep the surprise – if the parents so choose, the genital area is 'blurred' for a better way of saying it.

Kiara looked at Remus, she knew that he wanted to wait until their baby was officially born before finding out.

"I think we will wait until we meet our child," Kiara finally replied.

Ponting nodded. She did what she needed to do, before allowing the girl to sit back up.

"I'll see you again in two weeks. In the meantime, I want you to keep with the pelvic exercises Boot has instructed you. As for the heartburn, try celery," Ponting went on to say. "If that doesn't help, I'll give you a potion that can help ease the discomfort. But I will only give it to you as a last resort, for it's mostly recommended when you are in your last five to six weeks, where there is less risk to the growing baby.

"Are there any other questions before I leave?"

"Um … Only what will we do when we are set to go back to Hogwarts?" Kiara asked.

Kiara and Remus have been wanting to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus am in my seventh and final year – by which he wholeheartedly wanted to complete, while Kiara would be entering her sixth year. She had received her OWL results earlier in the holidays and there wasn't a single Poor, Disgraceful or Troll to be seen. Instead she got plenty of Exceeding Expectations, two Acceptable and two Outstanding.

Though the pair had all rights to decline on going back to the school, as they were, due to Kiara's heritage, the Highest Alpha Pair of the werewolf order.

"Madam Pomfrey will keep Boot and myself informed of your progress. You are not the first girl in Hogwarts to find herself pregnant, I assure you," Ponting explained.

"Won't I get scrutinised?"

It was a fair question to ask. As this worry has come up a few times from Kiara, as, while it didn't seem to both the fellow Pack of werewolves, where being pregnant so young is actually very normal and supported. Ordinary humans tend to view such things as a bit … scandalous.

"If anyone has a problem with what goes on between you and Remus, it's their problem!" Ponting said, shaking her head. "Besides, I've had former students be married to their betrothed and end up pregnant not long after that. So really, if they're going to cry foul over something that has been going on for as long as I, myself, have been a student, they need to get a grip!"

"Betrothed?" Kiara said, a little confused by this, though a little assured by the Healer's words of encouragement. "As in? Arranged marriages? I thought that was only with werewolves … at least until now!"

Kiara, with Remus's backing, abolished the Arrangement rule for born she-wolves. Believing that they, as well as the males, ought to choose for themselves.

"It's quite common. But most of them are within Pure-blooded families," there was some dismay in Ponting's voice.

"Don't the betrothed have a say?" Kiara asked.

Remus knew she was thinking of their situation. For it was due to Kiara's biological father, Fenrir Greyback, that had the pair become mates in the first place. Kiara had to have a mate chosen for her, before her sixth birthday, as it was written in the Laws of the Wolf. So this led to the reason why Remus was a werewolf today.

"I wouldn't know, myself. I've never been in that situation," said Ponting. "Back to the subject of Hogwarts. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will have some form of arrangement that will be discussed. Like I have mentioned, you are not the only witch to have been pregnant and at the school."

Though still unsure about it, Kiara nodded.

"Now, remember to keep with those light exercises. If you have any concerns, you know Healer Boot and I will do what we can to help," said Ponting, packing her things away.

"Thank you, Healer Ponting," said Remus.

"No trouble," she replied. "Just keep in check with the moon cycle. While you are safe right now, that cannot be guaranteed when you are about to greet your new child. It'd be seen as being quite common if the three of you transform into your werewolf forms almost straight after, if bubs is born during a full moon."

"May I ask how you know?" Remus asked.

Ponting smiled. "I've been studying, too, Remus. Though it may have been almost sixteen years since I've witnessed it."

She flickers a look at Kiara, as though some sort of pride just came in. Kiara's brow creased a little, unsure of what the Healer meant by it.

"At least you're aware," Remus answered, nodding, looking at Kiara, knowing that she also understood what may happen.

"Keep with the Wolfsbane Potion. As you have seen, there has been no adverse affects on your child. In fact, by the look of things, he or she seems to be doing very well because of it. I don't know what the potion would actually do, but by all things, looks pretty positive," Ponting sounded very optimistic on the matter. "On that note, I best be off. I'll escort myself out."

Kiara and Remus watched as Healer Ponting walked out of the living room and heard the front door open, then close.

"Wonder what those positives are," Kiara muttered.

Remus returned his gaze back to her, seeing that her hand was gently rubbing her belly.

"Might be the possibility that he or she may not require the use of Wolfsbane like we do," he gave his theory. It sounded very hopeful, but hey, Remus can dream for a better outcome for his child can't he?

"Maybe," said Kiara.

Hearing the doubt in her tone, Remus knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "You heard what Ponting had said. He or she is doing just fine."

"I know, Moony."

"But?"

Kiara sighed. "How are we going to look after him or her once we go back to being actual werewolves? Knowing that we're like to have targets on our backs? Especially being Alpha? How can we be sure that, if he or she is safe with us?"

This was the first Remus heard these words coming from his mate.

"Kiara," he stressed, pulling her into his arms. "Our child will be very safe. He or she our flesh and blood! The next generation to the Demetrius Pack."

Letting out another sigh, Kiara moved her head into Remus's chest.

"As for making sure that he or she is cared for, we'll figure do what we can," Remus said. "Okay?" Getting to her look at him. "Our baby will grow up to be a wonderful young man or woman."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so," Remus said with a confident smile.

With that form of comfort, Kiara gave a small smile.

"That's more like it," Remus said, cupping her cheek. "Now, how about I make us some lunch? Any cravings?"

"Whatever can go with sweet chilli sauce," said Kiara.

"Again with the sweet chilli! My god, my kid's been really after curries and other hot foods and they're not even born yet!" Remus exclaims.

Remus walked out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen. Going through his head, Remus couldn't help thinking about Kiara and her worries. He would admit that these have crossed his mind as well. But Remus couldn't help just believing that everything will turn out just fine. Their son or daughter will be able to adapt a lot quicker to transforming, being a born werewolf, giving that Kiara was a born one herself, helps in this fact. He or she won't look so sickly, as Remus had on many occasions. Not until Kiara came along and helped him not feel such away any more. Plus the Wolfsbane Potion being a real god send.

What Remus was afraid of most, and he put this is what any normal father thinks when they're about to have a child, is that he may not be able to provide for him or her.

Leaving Hogwarts was going to be the scariest moment of his life, next to Kiara giving birth to their baby. Remus didn't know what he was going to be able to do in terms of getting a job. How many are going to want to hire a werewolf? Prejudice still runs very deep in this world. Didn't matter if he was an Alpha. Something that made him fear a little for his child when he or she gets here.

The Packs were right on that notion right now. They wanted the same opportunities. Yet, the idea of siding with someone who was sprouting false hope seemed to make sense somehow to those who believed it was true. Remus couldn't blame them.

Remus did know one thing, he will do whatever he bloody well could to ensure that his wife and child are safe and as cared for as possible as he can. A promise Remus made when he and Kiara became mates. A promise he intended to keep.

Even more since finding out about the death of Kiara's old Sensei, Hamoto Yoshi.

* * *

Author's Note; The part with Remus claiming to have cravings like Kiara, during the pregnancy is actually a way of saying that , as a matter of fact, men can get cravings during the pregnancy of their partners. My own couldn't get enough of spearmint leaves and peppermint when I was pregnant with my second child. (my theory behind this is due to my own craving for mint, but I didn't follow through with it, so he had them instead, lol). However I have heard of other such cases of men craving stuff, even stuff they wouldn't normally eat.

Please let me know what you thought of this first chapter and I will update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter and Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

Had a fair bit of trouble with this chapter - plus a fair bit of life thrown in with Christmas and New Years.  
Not what I was really aiming for, but does work in the rest of the story that is yet to follow.  
I do hope that all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/other relevant celebrations, and have a good New Year for 2017

* * *

Chapter Two

Over the course of the following few days and into the early weeks, Splinter would make sure that his four charges of his were as properly fed, with whatever he was able to scavenge.

To his utter astonishment, at each passing day, Splinter would wake to the sight of the four turtles growing larger and larger than what they previously had been in the days since the incident with the ooze.

Not only were the Turtles growing in size, Splinter found that he, too, was growing just a little more. Especially even more in intellect. Reading came so much more easy for the humble Rat, that he eventually found that he could no longer withhold finally giving his 'sons' names.

Before he was just calling him "his Turtles" or "my sons", having no idea what to even call each single one of them. Even though each of the four, were, whilst growing in their size, showing more and more in their personalities, even though they were still so very, very young.

Coming across an old Renaissance book, Splinter was introduced to all sorts of wonderful and brilliantly defined names.

Antonio da Correggio. Nicolaus Copernicus. Lorenzo Ghiberti.

By the end of that day, each one of his young Turtle sons had his own name to wear proudly;

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo.

Each one responding in kind.

The four turtles would follow Splinter everywhere and keeping an eye on them was no easy feat. Because while they were almost like ordinary human babies in the way they would respond in times, they were still anything _but_ ordinary!

One a few occasions having to save any one of them from falling into some mucky sludge, over the ledge. Or get Donatello away from an old toaster that was sending sparks. Or stop Michaelangelo from thinking it was a good idea to try and each a cockroach …

There was hardly ever a dull moment.

The month passes by and September brings in a chilly breeze to spark the start of Autumn for the New York city residents. It was then when Splinter knew he would have to find better sheltering of sorts, especially for his cold blooded young. There was just no way he could see them perish.

It took some few days to find it, but to his glee and relief, he found a decent area to not only beat the cold of winter, but a promise of raising his children.

Splinter certainly had his work cut out for him. But he was up to the challenge!

* * *

"That's cute!"

Kiara looked at the ring on her left hand, where her friend Lavinia was pointing. A small smile was on her lips at the sight of it. It was a simple two tone ring, where the white and yellow golds wrapped intertwine with each other, until they reached the small diamond and sapphire in the middle.

"Thank you," she answered her friend.

"Engagement ring?" Lavinia asks.

"Wedding," Kiara confirmed. "Remus and I decided to have a small ceremony two weeks into this past holidays. So it makes it 'public' knowledge, if that makes sense."

Lavinia and Clara both nod.

"Makes a lot of sense," said Clara.

The three girls were on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the first time Kiara has been on the beautiful scarlet train, as the year previous she and Remus, out of safety concern, had them at the school just a few days before school was to officially start up.

She had been with Remus and their other friends earlier. But when invited to join Clara and Lavinia, Kiara knew she was fine to do so.

"Just take it easy," she remembers Remus telling her.

She was now twenty-five weeks and had been feeling rather worn down, though she had some energy.

"Too bad we couldn't come your big day," says Clara, a little slump shouldered.

"I wish you were there, too," said Kiara earnestly.

Clara Nott and Lavinia Goyle came from families who were deadset against anyone who wasn't of Pureblood. Both of their brothers, and a few other members of their families, had gone as far as joining the Dark Wizard Voldemort, being part of a group who fashion themselves as 'Death Eaters'. As a result, Clara and Lavinia were very careful about revealing their friendship with Kiara, even if she was of a very high status. They didn't want their families to bring Kiara any harm.

"Who was there?" Lavinia asks.

"Remus's friends and my brother," Kiara replies, though she, too as now a little sad. "Just wish Master Yoshi was too."

Lavinia and Clara had heard of what happened.

"I'm sure he was there in spirit," Lavinia said.

Kiara gave a small grateful smile.

Just then the door to their cabin slid open and to Kiara's dismay, the one person she did not wish to see was standing there. With her light brown hair and light brown eyes, Beverly Dawson had been a right thorn in the previous year.

"I thought Remus made it very clear that you weren't go anywhere near Kiara," Clara quietly seethed, her hand on her wand.

A sneer goes on Beverly's thin lips, and said the following; "He was simply drugged with some love potion when he said those things. The fact that you are not even with him right now just proves that."

"Stop with this stupid belief that Remus had been hoodwinked into being with me," Kiara warned. "None of this was under any sort of potion, or even spell."

She rested her left hand on her protruding belly, showing the ring.

Beverly's expression darkened a little.

"You were meant to lose that baby and there is no way you can actually be married! It is all just a big ruse!"

"My marriage to Kiara is far from being a ruse, Dawson."

Beverly turned to see Remus standing in the cart's passageway, arms crossed and firm frown. Her darken expression softened at the sight of him.

"Remus … I …"

Remus put his hand up, enough to silence her.

"I had hoped that my little talk with you after your despicable act on Kiara would have knocked some sense into you," he tells her. "I suggest that you leave right now."

Beverly was not happy by this.

"I still believe she forced you to be one of those filthy half-breeds just to be with her!" she says, before turning and leaving.

Shaking his head, Remus moved to the door and looked in on Kiara and her two friends.

"Is she really that thick?" Lavinia asks, crinkling her nose a little.

"Either that, or really determined," Kiara replied flatly, before turning to Remus. "I'm not going to lie, I am worried of what she would do."

Remus went and sat next to her. "You're not the only one."

"Wouldn't your powers and that Ninjitsu help?" Clara asked.

"To a degree. But my reflexes and senses have been all over the place of late. Some times I am sharp, other times … I hoping that it's just a simple phase that passes soon," Kiara admitted. "Yet it is something I am not wishing for that tramp to know."

Remus gently rested his hands on Kiara's belly.

"All will be okay, Kiara," he assured as best as possible.

"Yeah it's not like you're without friends," said Clara.

"Plus I don't think any are going to take too kindly to anyone harming a pregnant lady or even a baby," Lavinia adds.

The Hogwarts Express continued on its path toward the north of Scotland.


End file.
